1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to camera assemblies, and more particularly to a camera assembly capable of adjusting an angle of a camera.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a camera of an internet protocol (IP) phone is fixed to a base of the IP phone. To adjust the camera, an user can either manually adjust a stand of the IP phone or move the base of the IP phone to make the camera aim at a target image. However, this manual method is cumbersome and ineffective for more precise measurements.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.